


Competitive gamers

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just hate losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive gamers

We moved in together a week ago and Ricky was really annoyed that I stole his best friend. But what can I say… Jorge is my boyfriend and we’re freshly in love.

Ricky gets mad at us often because we both don’t clean after each other. We leave stuff just lying around and then we go crazy when we try to find them. So now it was my birthday and Jorge bought me an Xbox 360. He got me a few games and of course he got MotoGP13.

He smiled at me when I put it in the tray and I knew he wants to play with me. He thought I was a complete noob at this and he didn't know I used to spend hours on my computer, playing the game and studying the tracks. I grabbed the controllers and gave one to him. He smiled and we chose our teams.

He chose himself and I chose Valentino so that we had same bikes. He kindly gave me the pole position and i smiled at him. “Now I'll be unstoppable!” I said and I think he was a bit surprised.  
The race started and it has begun. Our characters with Jorge are similar. We both have to win everything at any time. Ricky knew this is going to be an explosion so he left the house.

At first, i was leading. But after a while, he got me and got in front of me. He was smiling and thinking he can beat me but i had my own tactics. I performed a por fuera on him (on the outside) and he was very surprised. He couldn't believe it.

When we finished, i was first and he was 3rd because he fucked up. He threw the controller on the floor and screamed “Mierda!” I laughed at him at first but i knew things were serious so my smile disappeared. He looked at me with the angriest look and i got a bit scared.

He pushed me hard on the couch and it hurt a bit. I had to lay down and he laid on top of me. “Now you get the price, winner!” He said winner like it meant a piece of shit. "You cheating little bitch is getting the trophy…" he whispered into my ear with such a voice that i almost completely melted.

I was soft and he could do anything to me. He undressed his jeans and pulled out his cock. He dragged me on my knees and sat on the couch. “Suck it.” He said with an evil smile on his lips.  
I didn't have the courage to do it at first but when i gently kissed it, i was possessed. I licked the tip and tried to put it in my mouth. He gasped when i jerked it with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. After a while, i started enjoying it too.

He played with my hair a bit and when he was in full erection, he leaned his head back and slowly said i should sit on it. I nodded and undressed myself.

When i was completely naked, he pulled me closer and onto him. I spread my legs and he massaged me a little and then pulled me up so he got it inside. I gasped because he was so huge and it hurt a bit every single time. He kissed me hard and passionate and then licked my nipples. I was grabbing his hair as he was pushing it inside.

We continued like this for a while until he was close to climax. He pushed me off and i knew he wanted to give me a facial. I went back on my knees and jerked him until he came. His sperm was all over my face and i licked it off my fingers. “You’re a keeper.” He said and then i knew it.

He put such a test to every girl he thought had the potential of being his girlfriend. But i was the best to him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me once again before he went to take a shower and Ricky came back home.


End file.
